


Пластина

by Riakon



Series: BiHome [1]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Kink, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Psychology, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voice Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: «Это может оказаться слегка неудобно», — признал один из дизайнеров, указывая на особенный крой штанов. Жёсткая пластина не дала бы его херу подняться, если бы Хоумлендер почувствовал возбуждение в костюме.





	Пластина

**Author's Note:**

> Эта работа - первая из серии. Все они связаны, происходят с одной и той же версией персонажей, но в разные временные промежутки

Люди не приемлют необычного, неординарного и непохожего на них — это знают абсолютно все. Хочешь вписаться? Стать своим? Всё просто: ты не должен отличаться от других решительно ничем.

За столько лет, проведённых в лабораториях Vought’а, Хоум научился прикидываться человеком просто безупречно. Идеальным, лучшим из всех существующих, тем, которого, вне всяких сомнений, изобразят в словаре напротив выражения «настоящий американец». 

Он — созданный образ от макушки и до самых пят, и должен был сделать решительно всё, чтобы окружающие поверили — хэй, да это же свой парень, обычный, такой же как мы, только самую малость сильнее!

От подобных мыслей горькая усмешка появляется на губах, наполняясь ядом, текущим у него вместо крови — метафорически, конечно же. О, если бы они знали, насколько ему наплевать на все и каждого, если бы хотя бы на секунду сумели представить, как у него внутри пусто и тихо: только редкие отблески эмоций время от времени задевают, разрывая пустоту изнутри, заставляя трепетать, но обычно это лишь раздражение, нетерпение, ревность.

Если Мэделин ищет ему кого-то в подспорье, то, пожалуй, самое важное, в чём следует убедиться — он по-прежнему впереди всех остальных для неё. Так же, как и для всего мира — нет никого важнее безупречного Хоумлендера. Глава отряда, идеальный гражданин, олицетворение порядочности во всей своей красе.

Образ человека разрабатывает отдел маркетинга, добавляя ему то тех, то других черт, которые, с их точки зрения, должны прижиться, помочь воспринимать безграничную божественную мощь не как враждебную составляющую. Они, пожалуй, трудятся лучше, чем команда, подбирающая образ политику, тогда как дизайнеры так же выбирают, насколько визуально приятен должен быть его вид, забывая, что чёртов латексный костюм обтягивает словно вторая кожа, заставляя чувствовать себя обнажённым перед всеми остальными, но даже таким Хоум превосходит всех.

Искреннее равнодушие к чужому мнению служит большим, несомненным плюсом в сравнении со всеми прочими людьми. Хоумлендер достаточно умён, чтобы не выпячивать, что ему глубоко насрать на человеческие условности вроде одежды или социальных танцев друг перед другом.

«Будь как все», — вот, что в него вкладывали столько времени, наплевав, что годами прежде окружающие давили на то, что едва ли маленький мальчик похож на остальных.

Рассадник «надо» и «должен» глубоко плевал на когнитивные диссонансы — товар обязан быть безупречен.

«Это может оказаться слегка неудобно», — признал один из дизайнеров, указывая на особенный крой штанов. Жёсткая пластина не дала бы его херу подняться, если бы Хоумлендер почувствовал возбуждение в костюме.

Семейный герой должен оставаться непорочным в некотором смысле — Хоум и остаётся. Ни тени похожего на то, что описывают люди в своих романах: горячая кровь, стягивающее желание, бабочки в животе, или какую там херню они ещё пишут? Вся эта поебота вызывает у него отвращение, пожалуй, в наивысшей степени, заставляя думать, что каждая человеческая особь настолько отличается от него, что просто сложно подобрать слова даже среди нецензурных.

Нет-нет-нет, всё это не для Хоума. Ему двадцать, и он непорочен как сам Иисус — если, конечно, этому супергерою довелось бы остаться таковым до самого конца. Кто знает, может быть тогда он бы и выжил? Или же о препарате V знали уже в те времена, и у христианского кумира была суперспособность «выживаемость»?

— Сэр, — зычный голос с приятным, ласкающим слух акцентом привлекает его внимание. Он впервые слышит эти обертоны в Башне. Каждый день в корпорации Vought новые лица, они прибывают, ведь каждый вечер кого-то да увольняют — штат подвижен, пластичен, и сколько бы все они не цеплялись за свои места, только лучшие окажутся наняты на постоянной основе. Те, кто под стать ему самому — не имеют изъянов.

Так почему Хоуп заметил его, говорящего шестью этажами ниже, пока, оправляя свой костюм, постарался сконцентрироваться и проверить, нет ли неприятных ощущений при сканнинге? Как так вышло, что из всех шумов его привлёк именно этот голос, и всё сознание мгновенно восприняло одно-единственное короткое слово как приказ.

«Словно собачка на привязи», — хочется посмеяться над этой глупой, бездарной реакцией, вот только у Хоумлендера не слишком-то получается сделать вид, что это смешно. Скорее странно, непривычно, будто у совершенно постороннего человека есть незримая власть над ним. Та, которая заставляет хотеть что-нибудь сделать.

Если бы Хоум поверил хоть одному фильму про любовь с первого взгляда, то, пожалуй, именно ею бы и назвал свою реакцию, да вот только вся эта херня не имеет ничего общего с реальность. Смерть с первого взгляда — вот, что на самом деле бывает, но это?

— А, Бутчер, — отвечает куда менее приятный голос капитала Джауерса — начальника безопасности башни Vought, и Хоум опускает глаза, просвечивая помещения одно за одним, пока пальцы застёгивают блядскую тесную тряпку, сжимающую неприятно всю кожу. — Ты прибыл. Неужели, наконец готов пополнить собой наши ряды?

— Спасибо, сэр, — безупречное зрение не даёт разглядеть лицо обладателя голоса: тот не поднимает головы, но его макушку Хоум видит достаточно хорошо, — но, боюсь, пока что всё-таки нет.

«Подними её, ну же, давай», — единственная мысль, которая бьётся в голове, не позволяет оценивать существующую реальность адекватно. Для реализации желания посмотреть на обладателя этого акцента, так хорошо звучащего в глубоком бархатистом голосе, он готов хорошенько тряхнуть свой этаж, но зачем? К чему это всё, если в бездарной грязно-синей тряпке можно спуститься вниз и заглянуть в глаза, пожалуй, единственного заинтересовавшего его существа?

Говорящий так, что на спине могущественного Хоумлендера появляются мурашки, а под верхней губой свербит от странного желания почувствовать прикосновения ко внутренней стороне губы, наверняка того стоит, осталось только с замком справиться.

Язычок застревает на боку и тянуть его приходится крайне аккуратно, чувствуя, как ткань сходится в единое полотнище сильнее, плотнее сжимая кожу со всех сторон. Пластина костюма вдавливается в хер, но безболезненно, просто неприятно, хотя и терпимо.

— И ради этого ты пришёл сюда? — уточнение звучит безупречно-заинтересованным, хотя Хоум видит: начальнику их охраны, похоже, уже наплевать. С момента, как в ответ раздался отказ, его пульс пошёл на убыль, ему нет дела до человека, которому, по всей видимости, ещё есть, что ему предложить.

— Ну же, ну же, скотина, — бормочет Хоум, стараясь не разломать чёртову застёжку и чувствуя, как две половины ткани сжимают будто тиски, по-настоящему наслаждаяст этим ощущением. Словно сильная, властная рука сдавила его со всех сторон сразу — что может быть приятнее? 

Ответ следует незамедлительно, и он заключается в интересном акценте и глубоком, погребающем под собой пустоту в сознании супергероя, голосе:

— Я предлагаю вам достойную замену своей кандидатуре. Мой протеже справится с подобными заданиями ничуть не хуже, и, думаю, вам он будет полезнее в штабе, чем как-то вздорный офицер с дерьмовым характером, — скучающий тяжеловесный баритон наполняет собой всё существо, заполняет пустоту Хоумлендера до самых, мать их, краёв, и это кайфовее любого прихода. Хоум прикрывает глаза, концентрируясь на нём и на тугости облепившего тело костюма. Дышать становится тяжело, хотя едва ли дело в облегающей ткани. Скорее всего, оно в острой язвительности, которая прорывается в голосе, наверняка сдерживающего себя Бутчера, — он, знаете ли, уживчив.

— Да, полезное качество, но что с подготовкой? У нас тут не место для штабных крыс — товар не тот, — добавляет толстый ублюдок, и Хоум фыркает.

«Товар» ещё, пожалуй, не скоро привыкнет к тому, что кто-то полагает супергероев большими игрушками, нежели живыми существами. Ему доказывать своё право на схожесть с людьми пришлось учиться, чтобы приблизиться к идеалу человека, который встанет во главе всего вида и поведёт их в светлое будущее.

И конечно же, Хоумлендер сам определит то, насколько светлым оно будет.

— Вот, — приходится открыть глаза, чтобы увидеть небольшую, но сильную руку с твёрдыми, уверенными пальцами, неоправданно крепко сжимающую лист. Такое сразу видно, особенно тому, кто учился с самого раннего возраста контролировать все аспекты своей силы, чтобы не раздавить ненароком спасаемого им человека. — Если вам не подойдёт, то тогда следует умерить аппетиты, потому что едва ли вы сумеете найти хоть кого-то, отвечающего требованиям по защите ваших супергероев.

Смешок заставляет внутренности слабо завибрировать, и Хоум не в силах удержаться проверяет: на месте ли они. Он ощупывает грудь, живот, пах, замечая, насколько чувствительнее кожа сейчас. Даже через слой ткани обычное прикосновение руки чувствуется, словно с него сняли кожу и лапают прямо так, по нервам.

За этим занятием он почти упускает то, как расходятся эти двое, и приходит в себя лишь слыша, как Бутчер нажимает на клавишу лифта.

«Я должен его увидеть», — вот и всё, о чём думает Хоумлендер, срываясь с места и вылетая в распахнутое окно. Подобная концентрация на этой простой мысли ужасает, но воевать с самим собой — занятие куда более бесполезное, чем собирать галактический мусор, так что остаётся только поддаться искушению.

Всего-то и нужно — сиганув вниз, спуститься на десяток этажей и, долетая до лифта, нажать кнопку как раз вовремя, чтобы тот остановился и впустил его. У Хоумлендера всего пара секунд, но этого времени более чем достаточно для самого внимательного осмотра лица Бутчера.

Широкие брови, стрижка ёжиком, лёгкая небритость и сильный загар с желтоватым оттенком. 

— Вам вниз? — уточняет тот самый голос куда отчётливей, и Хоумлендер впервые чувствует.

Это не похоже на всё описанное в книгах и песнях — просто кровь ускоряет свой бег так, словно он только что поднял со дна Титаник, приливает к члену, заставляя его напрячься, а сердечная мышца сбивается с привычного неторопливого отсчёта ударов.

— Если можно, — вежливо отзывается Хоум, и за его спиной створки лифта захлопываются с приятным звоном.

Молчат они всего секунду или две, и чувство собственной несвободы так туго переплетается с возбуждением, что у Хоума есть серьёзные подозрения — не голос виноват в происходящей вакханалии, а костюм. Хер давит прямо на пластину, и это доставляет странные, неприятные ощущения, хотя боль, конечно, превалирует. Её он впитывает мазохистически, как и то, что простой человек, случайно встреченный им в Башне, есть причина всему этому. 

— Извините, мистер Хоумлендер, — чуть насмешливые нотки заставляют Хоума растянуть губы в улыбке и изобразить тотальное внимание ко всему, что скажет этот голос, прокатившись акцентом по нервным центрам, а не самому факту разговора. — В костюме удобно?

— Да, туговат немного, — признаётся он, изображая искренность, и разводит руками, улыбаясь открыто, как и положено супергерою. Будь он до конца честен, то, наверное, сказал бы, что эта херня достойна только того, чтобы сгореть где-нибудь на айсберге Ледовитого океана, но это слишком уж противоречит его образу, а тот важнее правды. И, пожалуй, всегда будет. — Зато смотрится в соответствии с тем, как лучше для массмедиа. Образ истинного американца, настоящего патриота своей страны стоит того, чтобы самую малость потерпеть.

Чистосердечное признание должно подкрепить подмигиванием и красивой усмешкой, оттренированной перед зеркалом так, чтобы не оттолкнуть даже мужскую аудиторию, так что Хоум вполне доволен этим. Впрочем, едва ли больше, чем взглядом до черноты карих глаз с выражением насмешки на дне. Этот человек его не боится. 

Совсем не боится, ни капельки. 

Разве можно, оставаясь в замкнутом пространстве с супергероем, быть настолько бесстрашным?..

— Тогда плащ стоит сделать звёздно-полосатым, — хмыкает Бутчер, выходя из кабины лифта, но его шутка звучит как прекрасная идея, и Хоумлендер кивает согласно.

— Передам нашим дизайнерам, — с вежливой улыбкой замечает он и тоже выходит, чувствуя как натяжение в паху достигает своего предела. Чёртова пластина не выдерживает и лопается.

Похоже, флаг — не единственное, о чём придётся сообщить дизайнерам, понимает Хоумлендер, пожимая на прощание крепкую мозолистую руку Бутчера.

Его стоящий хер теперь и их проблема тоже.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
https://riakon.tumblr.com  
А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
